For His Entertainment
by The Lonely Padawan
Summary: Birfdai present for my friend Sakkie and also a peace offering/way of saying "I HAVE RETURNED." 8D Erikxsomeone else's OC. He'd been patient for far too long. It didn't help that Sakuma had unwittingly teased him many, many times. Yaoi, based on a rp.


**A/N: Turns out Adam Lambert is actually rather good inspiration for yaoi :3 A birthday present for Mama Sakkie, who owns Sakuma (obviously I wouldn't own someone that damn adorable). Oneshot, songfic to "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert. Maybe sequel later with Shinyglasses Sakuma, depending on whether I can find another good Adam Lambert song to use as inspiration XD**

**Also, maybe someday soon I'll do a yaoi involving Resident Evil characters Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield, and tentacles 8D Thoughts on the matter?**

* * *

><p><span>For His Entertainment<span>

Patience is a virtue. Erik truly hated that statement from the very core of his soul. He'd been patient for far too long. It didn't help that Sakuma had unwittingly teased him many, many times, only to lost that shine on his bifocals.

He didn't completely understand the details of Sakuma's personality changes when his glasses gleamed, but he liked it—liked the way the gentle, docile boy became something dominant and experienced despite the fact that the innocent little teen knew almost nothing of sex. Erik had been teaching him, slowly. Gentle, chaste kisses became hungry and passionate, and even when Sakuma fell unconscious from overheating, he woke with a bit more capacity for this kind of thing.

But Erik was done teaching him about kissing—that was simple. He wanted more, was ready for Sakuma to want more, something complex and delicious and fiery.

Erik wanted him. The complexity was lost in that simple little statement.

Alas, the awkward boy of nearly twenty had no idea what Erik wanted and perhaps believed kissing was all that lovers did.

The older man walked into the kitchen of their new home in America to find that said teen was preparing dinner. He remembered their first dinner in his cottage at Rouen and smiled a bit—Sakuma had unknowingly purchased wine and had been quite drunk after one glass. It was partly Erik's fault, as he hadn't warned him, bit it had been quite amusing to watch.

He approached his lover from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a small kiss to his neck, amused at the start and light shudder from Sakuma. His name fell in a squeak from the other's lips, prompting Erik to smile and nuzzle his neck.

"Still jumpy, I see," he mumbled against his skin, tongue darting out to taste flesh and eliciting another shiver. "I thought we'd have cured that by now."

Sakuma blushed darkly, delighting the older male. "I-I'm sorry, E-Erik," he stammered, squeaking with surprise again when Erik captured the tip of a very red ear between his teeth, nibbling lightly.

"I suppose we'll just have to have another lesson," he whispered into his lover's ear, holding him possessively. Feather-light kisses showered onto the other male's jawline and neck, turning Sakuma into a delicious handful of trembling goo. "This will be the final exam. Do you remember everything you've learned?" he asked softly, soft lips brushing against the younger male's ear.

"Y-yes," Sakuma whispered. "I-I think so."

"Good. To the bedroom then." Erik reluctantly loosened his arms, smirking as the teen stumbled hurriedly to their room. He still had no idea...

Erik followed like a cat stalking its prey, green eyes hungry and dark. He watched as Sakuma sat on the bed in an attempt at an alluring position, and smirked a bit. Erik knelt before him, leaning forward and pushing him backwards on the bed, lips close but not touching.

Erik had turned up the heat each time they had a 'lesson' in which he taught Sakuma everything he knew about physical love. He'd pushed the limits and expanded the territory in which the innocent little Japanese male could tread, until finally there was only one thing left.

He kissed Sakuma's neck, receiving a little whimper in response as he tasted the warm skin. Erik removed the teen's glasses, hearing a slight protest before placing a finger over the teen's lips.

"We don't want to break them, now do we?" he asked softly, a devilish smirk curving his lips upward.

"N-no..."

"Of course not." Erik kissed him at last, easily popping the buttons on Sakuma's shirt. He removed his lips from the teen's and began kissing the exposed skin, holding him still as he squirmed and whimpered beneath him.

Erik's facade of experience was completely false. He'd been physical with one person while drunk and it resulted in Meg Giry. He couldn't remember most of it and besides that Antoinette had been a woman. He wouldn't be able to use that as a way of knowing what pleased Sakuma, anyway.

He slipped the shirt off of the teen, discarding it in the floor. "I'm teaching you something new tonight," he whispered, kissing and touching his exposed body.

"W-will it hurt?" Sakuma whimpered, squirming slightly.

Erik paused a moment. "Probably," he warned, returning to planting the soft kisses against his chest. "But eventually the pain will pass. I promise. You will enjoy it." Erik experimentally took a nipple into his mouth and nibbled a bit.

Sakuma gasped and writhed a bit, gripping the sheets beneath his hand. "O-oh..." he moaned, back arching slightly.

Pleased with the results of his little experiment, Erik tried it again, teasing the hard nub with his teeth and tongue. He pulled away and trailed kisses back up to Sakuma's lips, delighted when the younger male gripped his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

He truly had no idea what Erik was going to do. Perhaps he thought the older male was soft and sweet, that an angel had swooped down and swept him off his feet. This was not the case—if anything, Erik would be the devil and then some. Manipulative and deceptive, Erik had little conscience unless it came to his lover. Perhaps this was his appeal—many women preferred to see the devil in a man than a gentleman, as gentlemen would not go to very great lengths to please them.

But the Devil would. Erik existed only for Sakuma's pleasure, only for his entertainment. He lived to hear the gasps and moans that spilled from his lips, enjoyed his little shivers more than anything in the world. The sounds he would make when Erik finally took him would be music to his ears; Erik could already imagine them, surpassing Handel and Mozart in their heavenly—or hellish—beauty.

He broke the kiss, much to Sakuma's displeasure until he was suddenly making his way downwards, kissing and licking the skin of the teen's stomach. He unbuttoned Sakuma's trousers, eliciting a gasp and an attempt to squirm away, but there was no escape once Erik had begun.

Erik held him still, determined to make Sakuma scream his name. Once the trousers were gone, he smirked at the erection before him and kissed his inner thigh, pinning Sakuma's hips down with his hands. The boy moaned and whimpered, begging for more.

Erik was only too happy to oblige.

He kissed the tip of Sakuma's manhood, licking his lips after retreating a moment. He then took the swollen flesh into his mouth, pleased to hear the loud cry of pleasure from the teen. Erik looked up and was delighted to see that his head was thrown back in ecstasy, hands grasping the sheets for dear life. The older male hollowed his cheeks out and light sucking sounds filled the room, mingling with Sakuma's delicious little cries and moans.

Just before Sakuma would reach his peak, Erik pulled away and took his own trousers off, revealing an erection similar (if perhaps a bit more endowed) to the teen's. He bent and kissed his lips before lifting him up and putting him on his hands and knees. The boy was so obedient, so sweet and patient, Erik almost had second thoughts about taking his innocence.

Almost.

He kissed at the back of his neck and brushed his fingertips against Sakuma's lips. "Suck on them," he whispered, enjoying the taste of Sakuma's delectable flesh.

He obediently began sucking Erik's fingers, moistening them with a fervent tongue. Once Erik deemed them wet enough, he pulled them from Sakuma's mouth and pressed one tentatively against his entrance. Sakuma didn't move, but Erik could detect slight trembling in anticipation and perhaps even fear.

Erik placed a kiss against the small of his back and pushed the finger inside him. Sakuma gasped, wriggling a bit, but made no move to shy away. Taking this as encouragement, Erik pressed it in to the knuckle. As he brushed against something soft, Sakuma let out a cry of delight.

"O-oh! D-do that again!" he moaned, rocking back against Erik's hand.

Pleased, Erik couldn't help but smile and repeat the action, Sakuma's moans and squeals spurring him on. He worked to stretch the tight opening to accommodate him, and after a while decided the teen had enough teasing.

"This is going to hurt," Erik whispered softly as he pulled his hand away, "but it will get better." He kissed the back of Sakuma's neck, brushing the long hair over one of his shoulders for better access.

"D-do whatever you want," Sakuma breathed, rocking back against Erik's pulsing erection.

Erik spat on his hand and lubricated himself with it, then entered the boy slowly. There was a soft whimper of pain, and Erik felt terrible. All he could do was try to comfort him—because there was no stopping now, not for either of them.

Soon, Sakuma relaxed and began to squirm against him. "Wh-what now?" he asked, rocking back and forth a bit. He gasped, apparently pleased with the friction, and did it again. Erik took hold of his hips and began to move inside him, hitting Sakuma's prostate each time he thrust in.

Sakuma's soft mewls and cries were exactly as he imagined them, only better. The older male's breath was coming in soft pants, already close to the edge. He knew Sakuma was, as well; those delicious sounds spilling from his lips were tell-tale signs of the younger male's approaching climax.

Erik bent slightly to kiss his shoulder, licking at the warm skin. Sakuma mewled beneath him, gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white. He suddenly gave a loud cry of ecstasy, throwing his head back and nearly hitting Erik in the face.

Moments later and white lights exploded behind the elder's eyelids. He collapsed next to Sakuma, pulling the smaller male close and kissing the back of his neck.

"So... did I do well on the exam?" Sakuma asked softly, smiling.

Erik chuckled and sighed deeply, eyes closed and close to sleep. "You passed with flying colors, my love."


End file.
